ice_and_fire_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Dragon
Ice Dragons are another of the two dragon species that roam the Overworld. They are most famously known for their ability to breathe an icy wind, as well as their ability to both fly through the air, walk on land, and swim through the water. Like the fire dragons, ice dragons have several natural attacks that can end players in seconds; as well as this, they also progress through five stages of development, where they grow larger, stronger, and more terrifying. Appearance Like fire dragons, ice dragons resemble a typical dragon depiction, being quadrupedal winged reptiles with long tails, spike-laden backs, and massive jaws. However, their head is wider than those of a Fire Dragon, and, in addition to the two pairs of horns sticking from the back of their head, they have a tiny 3rd pair of horns on top of their head as well as a small, knob-like horn on their snout. As well as this, their tail ends in a large, fish-like fin that can be used to propel the creatures through the water. They come in 4 colors: blue, white, sapphire, and silver. Spawning Ice dragons can spawn in any biome that has a temperature of -0.5 or below. Younger dragons are found on small roosts on the surface, whereas older ones lurk in caverns beneath the ground. Drops Loot from an ice dragon generally depends on the stage of a dragon. All dragons drop Dragon Bones and the corresponding Dragon Scales to their color. Usually, a Dragon Skull and a Dragon Heart are dropped as well. By far, however, the most important loot a dragon corpse can produce are Dragon Eggs, which only drop from a female stage 4-5 dragon. Behavior Ice dragons are naturally hostile to players, zombies, and most animals. When they spawn naturally, they are usually very hungry, and will search for animals such as rabbits to eat. Dragons using ice attacks will freeze all blocks in the area (turning them into Frozen Blocks, in addition to causing piles of snow to form and occasionally sending blocks flying. Wild dragons can be seen sleeping on small roosts adorned with large piles of silver and many chests, but can be woken up if a player breaks a silver pile or opens a nearby chest. Dragons will rarely eat meat items that are dropped on the floor. Abilities Like fire dragons, ice dragons have the ability to fly very quickly, making melee combat nearly useless when fighting them; in addition to this, they are capable of swimming through large bodies of water, making the technique of jumping into water an exercise of futility as well. As well as this, they have the ability to encase players in ice with their frigid breath, impeding their movement and leaving them vulnerable to further attacks from the winged beasts. Dragons have seven natural attacks, which include the following: *Bite: The dragon simply bites its target. *Grab-and-Shake: The dragon seizes its target with its jaws before shaking them to death. *Ice Breath: The dragon breathes an icy wind at its target, causing large piles snow to form, freezing blocks in the area, and sometimes launching blocks over a wide area. *Ice Bomb: The dragon spews a large ice bomb that explodes on impact, leaving a large, frozen, snow-covered crater; as well as this, it leaves behind many ice spikes which damage targets that walk on them, and it can occasionally launch blocks over a wide area. *Tail Whip: If on the ground, the dragon spins around in a whirlwind in order to smack its target with its tail, dealing knockback. *Wing Beat: If on the ground, the dragon rears up and flaps its wings three times, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocks back its target. *Aerial Tackle: If in the air, the dragon will swoop on its target with outstretched talons before smacking them down. Finally, stage 4+ dragons have the ability to emit a deafening roar upon spotting a player, inflicting Weakness on that player for 14 seconds. Combat It is suggested that one bring many potions of both swiftness and regeneration in order to fight an ice dragon. Depending on its size, decent armor and a shield may be necessary. A bow with many arrows is a must, as dragons can fly away while in a fight. If a dragon is being fought on the surface, it is usually a stage three or lower dragon. The dragon will switch between melee and ranged attacks, and might also be able to fly to a very great height in order to evade attacks. A dragon found in a cavern is usually a stage four or five, meaning its melee attacks will be much stronger, and it will be able to breath ice for a longer time. Diamond armor and weaponry (or higher) is recommended. Once a dragon is killed, its body will remain. Right-clicking on it will allow the player to loot it. Please note: Ice dragons will attack fire dragons, so do not put an ice dragon with your fire dragons on wander. Otherwise, you might find yourself with a dead dragon and lot of destruction. Hatching See also: Dragon Egg A wild ice dragon cannot be tamed, and a tame dragon can only be achieved through hatching an egg. Ice Dragon eggs must be placed in water to start the hatching process. Once the egg freezes, it will take a few minutes to hatch. It is recommended that the egg should be in a relatively shallow pool of water, so that the owner of the egg can watch it hatch without worrying about drowning. Breeding Two ice dragons can be bred if they are opposing genders and stage four or higher, by crafting and utilizing Frost Lily Mixture. They are bred in the same manner as other vanilla animals. Upon breeding, female dragons will create a nest and lay their eggs in there. Usage Equipment A dragon's inventory can be accessed via interacting with them while sneaking. It has 4 slots, each for a different part of Dragon Armor. Tamed Behavior Baby dragons are very small creatures no longer than a single block. It takes 25 days for a dragon to progress from a stage, and 125 for them to reach maximum size. Their growth rate can be improved by feeding them Dragon Meal. Each feeding will grow them by 1 day. If a dragon is stage one, it can be clicked on with an empty hand in order to put the baby on the owner's shoulders. To get a baby dragon off one's shoulders, press X'''. Dragons stage three and up can be mounted by interacting with them with an empty hand. Like with any rideable mob, '''WASD controls are used. Spacebar makes the dragon rise if it is in the air; if held for over a second while it is on the ground, it makes the dragon start flying. X''' lowers the dragon, and '''Shift is used to dismount. R''' makes it breath ice, and '''G makes it use a strike attack, attacking the mob the player is currently looking at. A Dragon Command Staff can be used to order the dragon to either stay, or to wander. Dragon Horns can be used to summon and desummon the dragon via an item. A Dragon Bone Flute can be used to call a flying dragon down to the ground. Sneaking while interacting with a dragon with a stick or a Dragon Staff will set a home position where it is currently at, and it will not go far away from that position. Gallery 2017-12-16 22.17.57.png IT'S EYES GLOW.png|A baby Ice Dragon 2018-04-01_10.39.33.png|Photo of the baby dragon on your shoulder History *1.0.0: **Introduced. *1.0.1: **Nerfed block-breaking ability; when set to "weak", it cannot break anything harder than stone. **No longer starts flying when placed with a Dragon Horn. *1.1.0: **Can no longer ascend as sharply as it did before. **Wing-flapping noises are no longer ridiculously loud; how loud they are can now be edited in the config. **Stage 1 dragons are now unable to use the Grab-and-Shake attack. **Tamed dragons can now be ordered to descend with the newly-added Dragon Bone Flute. **Now follows the mobGriefing game rule. *1.1.1: **Shift-clicking it now opens its inventory; normal clicking mounts it. **Now turns aggressive towards players who break silver piles or open chests nearby when untamed. *1.2.0: **Added new textures and sounds. **Added new flight AI. **Now is as implacably aggressive as it was intended to be. **Grab-and-Shake attack is now nerfed. *1.3.0: **Has undergone a complete overhaul. ***Added new model (now has 3D talons). ***Added new animations. ****Added walking and flying cycles. ****Added a sitting animation. ****Tail now has delayed body movement during it turning animation. ***Added new wing-flapping noises. ***Can now roar; stage 5 dragons can inflict Weakness for 14 seconds with their roars. ***Now has 2 new attacks: Wing Beat and Aerial Tackle. ***Search radius is now doubled, and it can now see the player twice as far away as it did before. ****Added a config option for how wide the search radius is. ***Can now target prey while flying. ***Now targets a multitude of mobs, including animals from the Animania mod. ***Can now be bred with Lily Mixtures again. ****Upon breeding, female dragons will dig a hole made out of Dragon Nest Blocks and lay their eggs in there. **Now attacks more relentlessly than it did before. **Can now be hurt with arrows again. **Added a config option for whether dragons can despawn or not. *1.4.0: **Roars are now louder. **Will not use the Aerial Tackle attack unless prey is out in the open. *1.5.0: **Now much more bloodthirsty and relentless than it was before. **Can now encase mobs and players in ice with its breath attack. **Now rarer by default. **Can now be given a home position by shift-clicking with a stick or Dragon Staff. **No longer leaves its roost or den when flying. **Can now "dig" by deleting blocks in its way when stuck. **Tamed dragons no longer attack villagers from village mods. **Now becomes tamed to the player that placed its egg, not the player closest to it. Trivia *Like fire dragons, ice dragons also have unique death messages for killing the player; in addition to this, these messages include 2 "mundane" death messages and 1 comical death message. **When the player gets killed by the dragon's grab-and-shake attack, one of the following messages will display: ***" was split in two by a dragon" ***" was torn to shreds by a dragon" ***" was devoured by a dragon" **When the player gets killed by the dragon's icy breath, one of the following messages will display: ***" was frozen by a dragon" ***" was turned to ice by a dragon" ***" was put into suspended animation by a dragon" Category:Entities Category:Flying Category:Hostile Category:Dragons Category:Tameable